Everybody's Fool
by TangerineChill
Summary: Draco and Ginny. From hating eachother to true love to...suffering.
1. Introduction

Disclaimer: I own the plot, not the characters. So don't sue me.

**__**

Everybody's Fool by: KRINGLE

****

Introduction

"Draco come here" the faint voice of Pansy said. Draco was strolling outside the lake with his current girlfriend, unfortunately his current girlfriend was too lazy to walk with him. 

Sitting on the grass was Pansy Parkinson. Draco cursed himself, he agreed to lend her his very expensive robes, but only to find out that she'll sit on it- so that her robes wont get damp. 

__

Bitch. He gives her what she wants, and what does he get in return? nothing. Well, there is sex, but that really didn't count…besides it felt like nothing. 

__

Well it's not like you want real love. Yeah. Good point, he wont waste his time with a loyal girlfriend, when he had the reputation on being a handsome young man, who is also a resident bad boy. No, he wasn't going to be stuck with _that _kind of shit. 

At least Pansy was pretty. 

__

Pretty pug is more like it. At least she is a Slytherin, a pureblood. Too bad she was not smart, she was witty. _oh who am I kidding? She's the worst girlfriend he ever had. _

His mind had decided to just leave her with her pompous ego, while he, Draco Malfoy go on and look for a better _and deserving _young lady. He could call his own.

But he can't just do that. His father strictly told him to keep Parkinson. 

__

Screw Father. 

"Yes Pansy?" he sound annoyed. Of course he was annoyed, who wouldn't be? 

Pansy eyed him and rolled her eyes. 

"Is something wrong?" she asked not sounding worried at all.

"Yes" he replied. Not really minding if he sounded harsh. 

Pansy grimaced and abruptly stood up. 

"Your robe is so not comfortable" she sighed and started walking back to the castle. 

"Pansy, can we end this so called 'relationship' _now?_" Draco announced. He didn't really care what was coming next.

Pansy turned around and cocked her head. 

"Are you joking?" 

"No." Draco said straight forward. He smirked at her and started to walk himself. 

He walked passed Pansy without a word, nor gesture. _I'm single. Finally._

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

"Have I ever told you, that you were the most beautiful thing on earth?"

"Yes darling but you know that I don't deserve your love" 

"Don't listen to what people say, just remember that each day- my heart and body belongs to you" 

__

Ginny was singing the whole song in front of her Muggle studies class. 

She was a bit nervous at first, but once the music filled the air, her body and soul

connected to the beat. 

__

The song finally faded and she was gasping for breath. She didn't even notice the applause from her fellow schoolmates and teachers.

This was her semester project, to sing a muggle song- identify the notes and tones, the artist and the composer and of course sing it in front of the entire class.

It wasn't hard, she just chose some random muggle musician, someone called _Icebreaker, _whoapparently has a lot of really cool songs, which she could relate with. 

"Miss Weasley, has anybody mentioned that you have the voice of a _diva_?" 

"Eh?" Ginny asked puzzled. Where has she seen that word before? She started feeling a bit dizzy.

"You have a beautiful voice. You should develop it, and maybe you could be a professional singer!" the professor said happily. 

"Thank you Professor" as soon as she said those words the bell rang, signaling them for the next class. 

Ginny ran back to her table and quickly put all her quills and ink in her book bag. 

She wasn't going to be late for potions, the school year just started and she wont make a fool of her self by being late. 

__

Run Ginny Run.

The Potions room was in the dungeons, and she was in a tower! How the heck was she going to get there without being late? She felt dizzy again.

She finally landed on the dungeon floor, jumping a few steps. Her stomach churned _Potions room, uh right or left? Dammit. _

She turned to her right and ran as fast as she could. 

Finally the dimly lit classroom came unto view. 

She stopped in front of the door, and looked at the teacher's desk.

Snape was checking attendance, obviously. 

"Professor, I" she panted. Snape turned and glared at her. 

"…I'm sorry for being late. But my, my other class was way up there (she pointed upwards) and I cant run that fast, and I don't want to be late for your class. And…" she stopped and looked around. 

"Miss Weasley, I think you're lost." Snape said, raising an eyebrow at her. 

"Please check your time table" Ginny quickly turned red. She took her book bag and dug in to find her time table. 

__

Muggle Studies w/ Ravenclaw

Transfiguration w/ Slytherin

__

DAMMIT. 

She finally looked up, and blushed more. Cold sweat running down her face.

"I, Oh look at that, yeah I am in the wrong room." 

Snape nodded. "Detention tomorrow, for disturbing my class."

__

Great. 

"Yes sir. What time sir, so I could tell professor McGonagall to set my detention with her at another time?" 

The whole class chuckled. 

__

Great. Just Great. 

Suddenly Draco stood up. 

Ginny looked at him oddly, Draco started to walk towards her. 

"Weasley, are you okay?" he noticed that she was really green. She looked awfully sick.

"Actually. No" the next thing Draco knew was that vomit was all over his robes.

This time the whole class laughed. The first time Draco actually worried about something, he gets a robe covered with Weasley vomit.

"I'm sorry" Ginny wiped her mouth with the back of her hand. She was awfully embarrassed. 

"Mr. Malfoy, pls. bring Miss Weasley to the hospital wing and kindly get yourself cleaned." 

Draco groaned. He did not know what made him come to her, he himself can't answer that.

He left the Potions room while pulling the little Weaslet harshly with him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please Review!

Anything appreciated, anything to make me write better.

Anything I need to improve? or simply a little message.

Please??? 

I LOVE U! 

~K~


	2. Leave me Alone

To my first reviewer: Exploiting Hypothesis 

Thanks for the compliment, but last night before going to bed I remembered not putting as much detail that I should have. And yes the title is from the song, I'm addicted to that song. ;-) Evanescence rocks! 

Thanks again!

Disclaimer: My plot, not characters- don't sue me. ;-)

**__**

Chapter 1: Leave me Alone

By: The Corrs

__

Sometimes I feel like  
I want to run away  
Sometimes I feel like  
I've got to get away  
One day you will see  
Another side of me  
My life I command  
It's not the way that you planned  
.  
  
Leave me alone (leave me alone)  
Leave me alone!  
Out on my own (out on my own)  
Leave me alone!  
.  
What do you want from me  
Do you dream of a life, your life through me  
  
Myself, my time, in one we unite  
I don't ever want to be that girl  
You want it to be  
.  
Sometimes I feel like  
But I want to run away  
Sometimes I feel like  
I've got to get away  
One day you will see  
Another side of me  
My life I command  
It's not the way that you planned  


+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+_+

Draco Malfoy was pissed, he smelled like vomit, and to make it worse, Weasley's vomit.

They were walking in the hallways towards the Hospital wing, both were silent.

Draco looked over to the Weasley girl, and noticed how flushed she was. 

She still looked sick. But this time he would move far away from her mouth… far away.

"I'm sorry Malfoy. I wasn't really feeling good since Muggle studies" Ginny said softly, but loud enough for Draco to hear.

"You should have stayed in bed then"

"I didn't want to miss class"

"typical Gryffindor" Draco shook his head and frowned. All of them tried to be goody too shoes, even if it does lead them to trouble or illness.

They finally reached the entrance to the Hospital wing. 

Ginny opened the door and slowly walked inside. 

Madame Pomfrey was tending one of the other patient, she looked up to Ginny.

"Would you wait there for a moment Miss Weasley?" she said pointing at a chair near her desk.

Ginny nodded and sat on the chair. She looked around but found no Malfoy.

She should thank him for bringing her here. Well, maybe tomorrow. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ginny are you okay?" the worried voice of her brother echoed thru her head. 

She was feeling better, but Madame Pomfrey advised her to stay in bed for at least a day. 

"Yeah I'm feeling better. I think I'll go to class tomorrow" she said softly. 

Hermione patted her head and smiled. 

"Don't worry the teachers have been notified and you could make up your work"

Ginny smiled. She should avoid clams altogether, clams and her stomach don't really get along.

"But you still have to do detention with Snape, I tried to reason with him but he just wouldn't listen" Hermione continued with a slight raise in her voice.

Ginny sighed. Of course, what would we expect from good ole' Professor Severus 'The Git' Snape? 

"I figured that already" she whispered nonchalantly.

Harry now appeared behind Hermione, Ginny's eyes widened when she saw that he was holding a beautiful bouquet of flowers. 

"Hey Ginny, I hope you get well soon" Harry smiled sweetly making Ginny blush really hard.

She had the chance to mutter a soft 'thank you' before taking the bouquet and smelling the wonderful scent of the flowers. 

"Ginny you should have seen Malfoy's face when you puked on him!" Ron said with glee.

Malfoy, Ginny almost forgot about him .There was still a mystery on the look in his eyes, when he approached her today. Was he worried? Nah he'll never worry for her, he probably just wanted to throw an insult or two at her. 

"Ron! I should thank the guy for bringing me here. And I should apologize again for ruining his expensive robes." Ginny said gloomily. 

Ron's face turned white. Apologize? to Ferret boy? 

"You don't have to. He doesn't deserve it" Ron continued frowning at his little sister. 

"If she wants to apologize let her Weasley" 

The trio along with Ginny turned to the speaker. Draco was standing there, his face fixed in a smirk. A bunch of papers in his hands. 

"I talked to Snape. You don't need to go to detention anymore." Draco said.

Ginny's eyes widened, she started to smile. 

"Weasley I prefer a 'thank you' after all, I did do you a favor" Draco snapped back. 

Why was she smiling at him like that? _Dammit. _

"Thanks." she said simply trying her best to sit up. 

Ron, Hermione and Harry seemed to notice the interaction and decided to cut in. 

"I think you should leave Malfoy" Ron said firmly. Rolling his hand into a fist. 

"Ron's right. You're really not welcomed here" Harry said curtly moving nearer to Draco.

"Oh please. How immature can you people get? It's not like you're the patient. Why don't you ask the Weaslet there if she _wants _me to leave" Draco said calmly keeping his cool. Impressing both girls in front of him.

Ron and Harry turned to Ginny who threw daggers at them .

  
"Maybe _all of you _should leave. I'm tired and I don't need your constant bickering" 

"Miss Weasley is right. All of you out now" Madame Pomfrey started pushing the 4 students out the door.

Soon they were gone, but Ginny swore right before Draco closed the door behind him, he winked at her. _Winked. Winked at me. _

Her heart was flattered. _No. Not possible. He was just trying to trick you into thinking that he likes you. _

Well it really doesn't matter if _he _doesn't like me, what matters is- I'm starting to like him. 

__

I'm digging in deep shit. 

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

D.M.'s Head.

"Why the heck did I do that?" _ I winked at her. _Now she will think that I like her. 

For Draco it was either a flirty act, or just a way to annoy her or just, he doesn't know. But he had the urge to wink, and he did. _You like her? _No. I don't like her. 

I couldn't.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Draco was doing homework in his common room. 

Suddenly, a large barn owl landed on his table, a package attached to it.

Draco eyed it suspiciously. 

"Open it" Draco turned to see Pansy Parkinson, her long brown hair untidy. _Bet you were out shagging again. _

"Is it from you?" Draco asked taking off his reading glasses and settling them on the table. 

"Just open it" Pansy insisted moving closer to him. 

Draco reached for the package and untied the strings finally, unwrapping the package. 

He cocked his eyebrow when he found what was inside. 

"My boxers" Draco gritted his teeth. He was looking for this. "PANSY!" 

He hated it when someone touches his stuff. 

"I thought you wanted those hideous things back. 

Dumping _me, _was the most stupid decision you made in your whole 

life." 

Draco shook his head in disbelief. Of course, she wanted to get back with him, who wouldn't? 

"Pansy, leave me alone" 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day…

Draco had the most mysterious and relaxing dream last night.

He saw red, freckles and heard laughter.

He stood up from his bed and headed for the showers. He was looking forward to his day, he felt that it was going to be really, eventful?

Virginia, it was her name wasn't it? He remembered. 

After his warm shower, he put on his uniforms. His mind wondered off to a certain red head again. She had the most beautiful eyes, she was not perfect though, the incident yesterday proved that. 

__

Draco you got it bad. Finally, putting on his robes. 

You can not like her. 

He walked in to the Great hall with his group of friends. 

They were the _cool _people. Only the good looking, descent and sly boys are allowed to hang with them. 

__

They forgot perverted. "How can we be descent and perverted at the same time?" Blaise asked Draco while walking towards the Slytherine's table.

"Because we just can." Draco said. 

"So I heard Pansy dumped you." Blaise continued while taking a sit next to Draco. Draco looked at him with disbelief, he saw Pansy at the other side of the table and glared at her.

"Excuse me, but as I recall…I dumped that little whore" Draco said loud enough for the whole table and even other tables to hear.

Blaise chuckled. "I hope you'd say that.. So, who's the girl?" 

"girl?" Draco asked trying to look clueless.

"Draco shut the fuck up and tell me who the girl is" 

"What do you mean?" Draco said in a girlie voice. 

Blaise knew that his closest friend was infatuated with someone, and that someone got him good. 

"Oh Drakie you know you want someone and you can't get her!" Blaise replied matching Draco's girlie voice. He laughed when Draco frowned at him. 

"I _don't want to get her" _ Draco said reportedly.' I knew it' Blaise thought. He can't like her, so he'll have to make sure she hates him and he hates her. 

"Sure Draco, sure" 

"Leave my personal life alone, Blaise"

"You sound like a girl" Blaise stated shoving a piece of toast in his mouth. 

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

End of Chapter 1

Well constructive criticism highly advised. 

PLEASE REVIEW J love yah! 

Okay the title is from the song 'Everybody's fool' by Evanescence, and the plot will more likely be going along with the song. 

Expect the unexpected ;-)

but yeah, I think I'll throw some hints. 

here's part of the lyrics: 

__

Never was and never will be  
You don't know how you betrayed me  
And somehow you've got everybody fooled.  
  
Without the mask  
Where will you hide?  
Can't find yourself,  
Lost in your lies  
  
I know the truth now  
I know who you are  
And I don't love you anymore  


hey if u wanna talk my aim is: Conundrum92 J oh and EMAIL me if u want too. 


	3. So this is it

Disclaimer: I own the plot not the characters. don't sue me. haha To my reviewers even if there's only two of you, I still love you both! thanks for the reviews. Chapter 2: So, this is it. It's been two weeks since the opening of the new school year. Ginny was tired and discreet all throughout the 2 weeks. She tried out for chaser and of course got the position, but she feels it could be a distraction to her studies. Distraction? Only one person is a distraction to her, Malfoy. Two weeks, two freaking weeks and he's totally annoying her. Whenever he sees her, he gets all fired up and suddenly starts a fight with her. I swear his Weasley insults are getting so lame. He doesn't even try to leave her alone. The students themselves have noted this change, and have concluded that Draco Malfoy is bothered. Draco Malfoy was always bothered, only this time he dumps it all to me. 'You like it' Her mind screamed. She continued walking to the great hall. 'You liked the way he smirks at you' 'You like the way he says Weasley' 'You like him' She grimaced. This was not the plan. If someone hates you and clearly shows it, you are not supposed to like him. No, that's just wrong. 'You like him' "So what if I like him, he'll never notice that since he practically hates me" she said out loud just before she bumps into another person. Another beast. "Well, I it isn't pathetic ole' Weasel. Can't even afford good shoes." he started once again. Ginny rolled her eyes. How many times has he used that?  
  
3 Ginny, 3. Oh yeah. "Fuck off you gay freak go fuck Zabini" She pushed him back as hard as she could. But he resisted, blame quidditch for those toned muscles. "I am not gay." "Oh yeah? I haven't seen you hitting on girls for a long time Malfoy, so far you've been busy with." she stopped. Closed her eyes and engraved his scent in her senses. ".me" Draco's eyes widened. She was right, he has spent, (more like wasted) two weeks of school, bothering the little Weasley. "That still doesn't make me, gay. Unless you're homosexual" that came out wrong Draco thought. Ginny rolled her eyes. "Draco, I'm hungry and tired. You keep on bothering me.I cant even go anywhere without getting stupid insults from you. Whatever I did, just forget it. Just stop bothering me please." Draco was a bit taken aback. But he wasn't stopping yet, just give her a day or two and go back and annoy her. He snickered and entered the great hall. Leaving Ginny a bit relieved and maybe a bit disappointed. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- Thoughts on Ginny's head the next day, in Potions So this is how it feels? it feels so boring. Today Draco did not even look at me. If he only knew how that felt I guess it was better to have fights than to be left ignored. At least I got to hear his voice when we fight At least I see him smirk at least. But now it's over. He actually did what I said. Seems impossible. but true ---------------------------------------------------------------------------- ----------------------------- So this is how it feels like? I did her wishes but why the hell does she look unhappy Does she actually miss me? I miss her I do Her flushed face when we fight Her cuteness Her beauty Virginia I need to talk to you again Even if it does mean you'd hate me Forever _________________________________________________________________________ Ginny slowly made her way to the library, to get some work done. This day was the worst of her life. Nothing exciting Got house points deducted No Draco. She found an empty table at the far end of the library. It was so quiet there, just what she needs, peace and quiet. "I don't know what to do  
  
I can't believe it's true that  
  
You can make me feel this way  
  
I see it in your eyes  
  
It made me realize  
  
There's something that I've got to say She heard someone, a boy, singing softly. Not such a bad voice too. He continued singing and hummed a bit. just wanna tell you that I'm sorry  
  
For all the things I've done to make you worry  
  
And all the time I've cared for you from the bottom of my heart  
  
I will be yours if you'll be mine  
  
I will be there till the end of time The boy kept singing, probably didn't know Ginny was there- amazed by his voice. I will be with you until the day that I die  
  
I'll be yours. I'll be yours  
  
I've been around the world  
  
And have seen a lot of girls  
  
But no one can compare to you  
  
It's really plain to see  
  
That you belong to me The last line made her freeze. Cause you're the only one I need Ginny." Ginny bolted up and panicked. Someone, who can sing so good likes her. Unless, theres another Ginny in this school. Find him quick! She searched between all the shelves. She stopped when a hand yanked her backwards. "Ah!" she shrieked.  
  
"Weasley? what are you doing here?" Draco Malfoy creased his forehead awaiting for her answer. "I..I" she stuttered. It couldn't be. No. It just couldn't. Draco stared at her for a moment, he noted the fear in her eyes and released her. Ginny rubbed the spot where he just held her there was a slight sting on it.  
  
"Were you singing?" Ginny asked quietly. Draco's eyes widened and realization dawned unto him. She heard him, but she ought to know anyways.  
  
He nodded and pulled her closer to him surprised to find no objections coming from Ginny, she looked at him hopefully. He brushed his lips gently against hers.  
  
Ginny's body got all tingly. She felt him move away so she opened her eyes.  
  
Draco stood there, looking very handsome.  
  
She growled and pulled him by his tie and crashed her lips to his. She felt Draco stiffen but then he started responding to her kisses.  
  
His kisses were soft; hers were fierce making the kiss very intense.  
  
Please review! Okay u see I added the kissing scene for this chapter because I have a writer's block and I am concentrating on my other fan fiction called "the puppet'' and "suffering love" make sure to check them out too.review!  
  
Hope to see your name on the review list, I don't really get inspiration when I don't get reviews, actually it makes me sad and doesn't give me enthusiasm to update.so ( please ? 


End file.
